Ce que les roses te disent
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: UA. Kanda offre des roses à Lavi selon sses états d'âme. Lavi comprend leur signification, trop tard...


Bien le bonjour/bonsoir/bonne nuit...

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne vous présente pas un de mes OS mais celui d'une amie. (elle n'aime pas vraiment partager ses écris, mais comme une autre amie et moi, on aime beaucoup et bien on l'a convaincu /forcée/) Bonne lecture ! ^^

Disclaimer : Persos appartenant à Hoshino

Genre : UA, couple : Yuvi

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ce que les roses te disent<em>**

_Une rose rouge pour un amour passionné. Pour l'obsession, et pour le désir. _

Pour te prouver mon amour envers toi, je t'ai donné une rose rouge. Rouge. Comme la passion éternelle. Comme la couleur envoutante de tes cheveux. Tes cheveux où je passais souvent ma main, rapprochant nos deux corps brulants de désir l'un envers l'autre, mélangeant nos chaleurs corporelles. Tout me plaisait chez toi, de la peau si blanche de ton cou que je n'ai cessé d'explorer des centaines de fois, passant par tes fines jambes longues tel un mannequin, qui s'entouraient si bien autour de ma taille, jusqu'à tes lèvres alléchantes que j'avais l'habitude de mordiller avec tant de tendresse. Au temps si lointain, je rêve encore d'y retourner, de te retrouver. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, vois-tu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis seul derrière ce buisson, à t'observer comme un fou.

Oui, voilà. Je suis fou. Fou de toi, complètement obsédé par ton corps qui me fait fantasmer. Par ton visage dont j'ai appris les traits par cœur, que je pourrais redessiner. Par ta voix lorsqu'elle crie mon nom dans un gémissement purement orgasmique. Par ton nom. Lavi. Mon doux Lavi. Mon amour, mon amant. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire ex-amant ? Non. Tu m'appartiens et tu m'appartiendras toujours. Et non à ce type.

_Une rose bleue pour un amour à sens unique. Pour la tristesse, et pour la jalousie. _

Je t'aime. Ça, j'aurai pu te le dire bien avant. Mais disons que Lord Tyki était toujours dans tes pattes, à se pavaner auprès de toi. Et le pire, c'est que tu l'admirais, ce sale tyran. Comment aurais-je pu me confesser dans de telles circonstances ? Comment aurais-je pu t'offrir mon cœur si tu ne pouvais m'offrir le tiens en échange ? Car je le voyais bien, que c'était cet homme aux bouclette noires, aussi obscures que son cœur, qui avait réussit à se l'approprier ; tes regards me le prouvaient. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je te connais bien mieux que toi tu te connais toi-même. Je te l'ai dis, je suis fou.

Alors je t'ai donné une rose bleue. Encore une fois, tu as apprécié le geste et la mise dans un vase, avec la rouge. Tu ne comprends donc pas, sa signification ? Si tu savais que cela signifiait que mon cœur était brisé, tu aurais tout de même souri ? Car voilà ce que veut te dire cette rose silencieuse : Mon cœur est anéanti car tu as confié ton amour à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

_Une rose jaune pour un amour vendu. Pour la trahison et pour le mensonge. _

Et j'ai fini par ne plus le supporter. Tu m'appartenais, alors pourquoi devrais-je souffrir autant de te voir avec un autre ? De toute manière, je ne te donnais pas le droit d'être avec quelqu'un que moi. Alors j'ai laissé une rose jaune sur ta table de chevet, tu m'as encore une fois remercié sans écouter ce que la fleur avait à te dire. Elle te racontait pourtant que cette jalousie me rongeait de l'intérieur, tout comme mes sentiments non réciproques envers toi. Si tu savais, comme ça fait mal. Souris-moi comme tu lui souris. Tiens-moi la main comme tu tiens la sienne. Embrasse-moi qui tu l'embrasses lui. Je suis si jaloux. Tellement jaloux, que j'en suis venu à faire une chose impardonnable. Je t'ai vendu. Vendu à tes parents. Eux si strict sur l'homosexualité. Je leur ai tout raconté, ta liaison avec cet homme qui n'était pas moi, tes sourires discrets envers lui, vos baisers, vos caresses.

Et te voilà donc privé de le voir, enfermé dans ton cachot. Tu ne vois pas la lumière du jour, là où tu es. C'est peut-être cruel de ma part de penser ça, mais je continue de voir les choses ainsi : tu l'as mérité. C'est la punition pour ta trahison.

_Une rose noire pour un amour détruit. Pour la haine, et pour la colère._

Et je suis venu te voir, un jour. Je t'ai donné une rose noire, mais contrairement aux trois premières fois, tu n'as pas bien réagi. Tu l'as jetée à l'autre bout de la pièce en hurlant que tu détestais cette couleur, qu'elle te faisait rappeler cet endroit miteux et sombre dans lequel tu te trouvais. Et je t'ai alors répondu avec mon sourire les plus charmeurs :

_« Cet endroit te convient très bien, miteux et laid comme l'es ton vrai visage de frivole. »_

Tu m'as regardé, surpris. Voilà, tu as enfin compris. Tu en auras mis du temps. D'ailleurs, c'est à cause du temps, que tu as fini par décéder seul dans cette cage froide et humide. Je t'aimais, c'est vrai. Mais même aujourd'hui, je suis fier de moi. Il ne fallait pas me jeter, tu vois. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu ! Prend garde à ce que disent les roses, la prochaine fois.

_Une rose rouge pour t'aimer. _

_Une rose bleue pour me faire regretter._

_Une rose jaune pour te trahir. _

_Une rose noire pour te briser._

* * *

><p><em>Merci de mettre une p'tite review, je transmettrais à l'auteur<em>


End file.
